HatakeHarry
by Adidas28
Summary: Harry only lived with his Aunt and Uncle till he was three. Harry is a ninja and totally kicks butt.He is still a lion, abd Sirius does not die!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hatake-Harry**_

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.**

**Harry only lived with his Aunt and Uncle until he was three. He is a ninja and totally kicks butt. Harry will still be a lion, but he holds back in his classes except DADA. Sirius does**** NOT ****die. This is my first story so I hope you like it.**

"Yo! I'm a ninja of the Leaf Village. If you look me up in the Grim Reapers book this is what you would find."

**[****Name:** Sari Uzumaki-Hyuuga-Kazuma,

**Parents: ****Mother**, Hinata Hyuuga/ **Father**, Naruto Uzumaki-Kazuma

**Birth Place: **Kohana

**Birth Date: **October, 13

**Favorites: **

Foods:** Raman, Dango, Sushi**

Drinks: **Tea, fresh spring water**

Colors: **Red, Blue, Dark Green, Black**

Animals: **Foxes, Wolves, Bears, Dragons, Snakes**

Hangouts: **Under the Waterfall, Sleeping in Trees, Gryffindor Common Room**

**Groups:** Marauders Second Generation

**Friends:** Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter-Hatake (**boyfriend**)

**Nicknames: **Kittling, Kitsune, Brat**]**

"Yah, I'm a witch so I am not on a team. Harry's Japanese name is Haku Hatake. Yes his father is Kakashi. Summer Vacation is almost over, so Haku and I are going to stay at the Weasleys."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto!**

**Ch2 The Adventure Begins **

I sealed my weapons in a scroll like Ten-Ten showed me. I threw the scroll in to my trunk. I then shrunk the trunk and put it in my pocket as I ran to meet Haku to grab the portkey.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I yelled as I ran out the door.

"Bye Sari!" they yelled after me.

"Hello Hatake-sama." I greeted Haku's with a formal bow.

"Sari, I have told you to call me Kakashi or James." Hatake-sama said with a groan.

"Dad how come you're coming with us this year?" Haku asked.

"To clear Padfoots good name." Hatake-sama replied.

"Ok, when we get there we are so going to bed." Haku and I declared.

"Hai, Hai!" Hatake-sama said.

Hatake-sama redid the glamour on his and Haku's hair. Then we grabbed the portkey, after a minute we arrived. "This is not the Barrow. Where are we?" I asked.

"We are at the headquarters of the Order I told you both about." Hatake-sama replied softly.

I nodded. "We are here!" Haku yelled. The door opened and Remus and Sirius came out to greet us.

"Moony, Padfoot how have you two been?" Hatake-sama asked.

"How do you know those names?" Remus growled.

"It's me Prongs. Holy crickets have you both forgot about me already?" Hatake-sama replied.

"How dare you try to impersonate our dead comrade?!" Sirius yelled.

Hatake-sama transformed into Prongs then back and said. "If I was not me Moony, then how would I know that one of your fantasies that, you reviled to me that I wish to Kami, you hadn't. Was covering Padfoot in….." but Hatake-sama never finished his thought. A red faced Remus covered Hatake-sama's mouth with his hand. "He is James alright ." Remus said still bright red to whom I presumed to be the order.

**Translation**

_**Hai**_**=yes**

Please Review I want to know what you think. I am positively that I have got 204 Hits Thanks. Um if anybody could tell me what a beta is I would be grateful.

_This is Adidas28 over and out_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks **panther73110 **for pointing out that I needed to explain more about the history of James or Kakashi so this chapter is dedicated to you. I don't have a computer at home so I write when I can at school.

**This is in James Point of View.**

I looked over at my sleeping son before opening the letter from the Hokage.

[Kakashi-sensei,

I am in need of your help. Ninja's from the Sound kidnapped my daughter Sari. I need all the members of cell 7 to get her back. I know your retired but can you please help me.

Your student,

Uzumaki Naruto

Sixth Hokage.]

I looked at my son and knew if I was in the same situation he would drop everything to help me. I could understand his fear. My son was kidnapped by Padfoot and Moony, sure they're my friends but still. This feeling only increased my need to help my former student.

Grabbing a kunai knife I cut my hand and let a drop of blood to fall on the floor. Using hand seals I copied from a Sound nin and created a blood clone. The thing about blood clones are they only disappear if they are killed.

I dressed in my old anbu uniform grabbed my first wand and disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Reappearing in the Hokage's office. "Kakashi-sensei! Thank you for your help. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata are in the other room." Naruto yelled/ stated. Naruto led me into the other room. "Sensei what are you doing here you retired?" Sakura asked. "I am retired, but I know how Naruto feels. I have a one year old son. His godfather and another one of my best friends kidnapped him for a day. When I found out it was them I was so pissed at them, but relieved that they had him." I replied. She nodded with a small frown.

_**Rate and review please. I am overjoyed with the number of hits I've got. Can someone please tell me what a BETA is. ^-^ o.o T.T**_


End file.
